Niños de Circus
by The Fictional
Summary: Circus es un reconocido orfanato único en su clase, Gareki, quien fue "rescatado" por Hirato, es asignado a ser el guardían del niño de cabellos albinos, pero nunca pensó que este mocoso cambiaría por completo su mundo ni que sería capaz de hacer todo por él. Au/Garenai.


Hello! Aquí The Fictional.

Debido a que Karneval es uno de mis animes/mangas favoritos de toda la vida, decidí hacer este fanfic para contribuir a este bello fandom.

La historia es algo completa, pero deben saber que se ubica en un universo alterno donde Circus es un orfanato y no existen nada como poderes mágicos ni nada por el estilo. La trama es muy lenta, debo aclarar, y las insinuaciones del shonen ai (Es decir, la relación entre Nai y Gareki) podría quizás incluso pasar como amistad, pero ese depende del rumbo que tome la historia ya que sigo experimentando con la hermandad que tienen Nai y Gareki.

Este primer capítulo es aburrido, debo admitirlo ¡Prometo esforzarme para que los demás sean más atractivos!

Si les gusta por favor comenten, sería de gran apoyo para mi y esta historia. Lean y disfruten.

 _Pd: Dedico este fanfic especialmente a mi **Any**! Querida, lo hago por ti y por toooodos quienes amamos al pequeño Nai y todos sus amigos en Karneval._

* * *

9:42 pm, completamente obscurecido, calles mínimamente pobladas por personas dando un paseo nocturno. Ningún policía cerca. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, todo perro o mascota de cualquier tipo que pudiera advertir de su presencia había sido enviado a casa de un cuidador temporal mientras la familia disfrutaba de su viaje; _sencillo,_ se repitió en su mente, pese a que aún no podía evitar sentir esa mínima ola de nervios cada tanto. Era normal, después de todo, entrar a robar nunca era una actividad bien asegurada.

Sus pasos siempre sigilosos lo llevaron hacia el patio trasero, Gareki no descuidó en ningún momento vigilar las casas vecinas; a penas un poco alejadas de allí, tres casas con cortinas cerradas en sus ventanas, solamente una con una habitación iluminada por luz. Vio una silueta caminar por dentro, justamente en la casa que mejor vista tenía del patio en donde se encontraba; él hubo de tomar precaución y se preparó para esconderse tras el árbol que podría darle un escondite al menos efectivo, siempre y cuando su mochila no lo delatara. Para su suerte, dicha silueta tan solo paseó por la habitación sin nunca acercarse a la ventana con la idea espontánea de mirar a través de ella. El ladrón suspiró, dejando ir el aire contenido, su último intento de robo a una casa tan grande como esa había resultado por poco en su captura, no había duda que los oficiales aún buscaban su rastro incluso después de dos semanas, no podía permitirse ni el más mínimo error.

Esta familia era muy poco cuidadosa o tan solo lo suficiente para seguir algunas de las precauciones mínimas, tan sólo la puerta delantera tenia protecciones de metal, mientras que ninguna ventana tenía más que el seguro interno, pero lo mejor de todo era la puerta trasera, con su simple cerradura que podría ser trucada hasta por un niño de cinco años. Gareki no escatimó mucho en su plan, era todo tan sencillo que parecía que en algún momento las cosas saldrían mal; se trataba de simplemente llegar por la noche, en aquel barrio de grandes y acogedoras casas, subir por la elegante reja negra de la entrada, tal como lo hizo, y abrir silenciosamente la puerta trasera. Claro, primero debía hacerse cargo de los sistemas de seguridad, cosa que tampoco represento un gran problema, bastó con cortar la energía desde la caja de fusibles fuera de la casa, al salir únicamente debía reconectar los cables y regresaría todo a la normalidad, esto podría al menos asegurar que la familia no notaría de inmediato que algo andaba mal a penas llegaran a casa.

Esta locación de hogares no era como otras que había asaltado antes, de barrios de dudosa seguridad, donde reportar a la policía no lleva a mucho. Este lugar, sin embargo, era tranquilo y con familias algo adineradas así como poco problemáticas, y si bien sus calles no son patrulladas claro que tenían el apoyo de los oficiales y respuestas inmediatas. No podría abrir usando un arma, así que recurrió al tonto y tradicional alambre moldeado para abrir el picaporte.

̶ Bien – Murmuró al escuchar el firme y discreto _click._

Entrar a la casa era fácil, ahora solo debía tomar lo valioso, salir y desaparecer como si fuera una sombra. Una vez dentro lo primero que hizo fue encender su linterna después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de la puerta. Tal como esperaba, se encontraba en el plano antes de la sala y al lado de la cocina, la luz artificial dejó ver la mesa vacía y en seguida buscó los muebles: un par de grandes libreros, que no tenían más que enciclopedias y algunos cuentos para niños, fotos familiares y uno que otro adorno hogareño. Acercándose un poco para revisar los cajones del buró cercano observó el retrato familiar, no eran nada más que una familia como cualquier otra, con un padre que trabajaba quizás más de la cuenta, una madre dedicada y joven, en medio de ellos, la niña de sonrisa inocente, feliz con la vida que agraciada le entregaban sus padres. Gareki no sintió ni por un momento remordimiento al entrar a robar, ni siquiera al ver aquellos ojos que no conocían lo verdaderamente difícil que podía ser la vida para algunos como él. Probablemente esa mocosa tendría todos los juguetes que quisiera, un lugar acogedor donde dormir en invierno, comida por días, sin preocuparse jamás de cuánto dinero necesita para comprar algo de carbohidratos, dónde conseguir agua, cuál sería el siguiente lugar que asaltar o esconderse de las autoridades. No, él no sentía remordimiento, ni vergüenza de quien era, después de todo, no eligió esa vida, simplemente tuvo la desgracia de nacer en la cuna equivocada.

̶ Malditos ricos de buena suerte – Comentó con algo de lamento.

Concluido que habían mejores cosas que las que su lámpara iluminaba, tomó tan solo un par de libros que le parecieron interesantes, _Ingeniería y Electrónica_ y _La verdad del mecanismo,_ este último junto a un libro que en su lomo podía leer _Cuentos Fantásticos,_ de color rojo y con bellos grabados en dorado. Era un diseño apelante, si, pero de nada le serviría él, ni siquiera como entretenimiento, ¿Qué podría encontrar de interesante en aquellas ensoñaciones? Cuando niño escuchó un par de cuentos de los cuales no recopila nada en su memoria, estos nunca fueron de su agrado ya que siempre reprobó la idea de buscar alejarse de la realidad mediante historias descabelladas con finales felices que no existen.

Desvió la mirada levemente irritado, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo pensando en insignificancias. Iluminó su camino hacia las escaleras, su siguiente objetivo era la recámara principal, en donde debía encontrar algunas joyas y relojes, eso sería lo ideal para su bolsillo. El pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones presentaba cuatro puertas, dos para las recámaras y suponía que las otras dos debían ser un baño y posiblemente un estudio. La primera puerta que abrió lo llevó al baño, el cual dejó pasar de inmediato, la segunda, en cambio, lo recibió con justo lo que buscaba. Las paredes color crema hacían juego con las sábanas guinda, una enorme cama, un tocador de dama, enorme ropero, espejo, entre otras cosas fue lo primero que registró a grandes rasgos. Sin tardar mucho más se encaminó hacia el tocador, justamente allí, una caja de madera muy elegante era su tesoro. Abrirla con el mismo método usado para las cerraduras de las puertas fue incluso más fácil, sonrió victorioso al ver las joyas de diversos tamaños y colores resplandecer con la luz de linterna.

̶ Y bien, el tesoro no es nada malo, esto comienza bien – Se dijo con gran satisfacción, después tomó con sus manos cubiertas por los guantes obscuros cuantos collares podía para introducirlos en la bolsa que luego regresaría a la mochila.

Al final despojó a la dueña del hogar de todos sus collares, anillos, pulseras y pendientes. Cerró la caja tarareando animado una canción que escuchó alguna vez en la calle, su humor había mejorado rápidamente. Completado la primera tarea era hora de buscar entre los cajones del ropero.

̶ Veamos, este viejo debe tener sus relojes en algún lado – Le tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente los encontró en otra caja parecida al joyero pero mucho menos alta y más larga, dentro habían tres relojes que no parecían precisamente baratos. Bien, objetivo completado.

Gareki no era un ladrón experto, a decir verdad, de ser posible evitaba entrar a robar y más bien buscaba trabajos que, aunque mal pagados, al menos le ayudaran a sobrevivir el mes. Desgraciadamente, había temporadas como esas en las cosas e dificultan demasiado, hace apenas tres días fue despedido por su estúpido jefe, el dinero era apenas suficiente para conseguir algo de comida, pero el rentero continuaba insistiendo en que le pagara los dos meses atrasados. Decidir llevar a cabo este acto de vandalismo no fue sencillo, pero por el momento no tenía otra opción mejor que esta.

Siempre entró buscando cosas pequeñas pero de valor, joyería y relojes eran los artículos que indudablemente hurtaba en sus allanamientos, ya que llevar televisores, estéreos y computadoras le dificultaba el trabajo. Tenía justo lo que necesitaba, y con el reciente botín podría darse una vida decente por un tiempo con la única preocupación de que no fueran a robarle lo que él robo, como había ocurrido ya un par de veces por sus errores y ciertas injusticias. Salió de la habitación sin preocuparse por cerrarla con el mismo seguro con el que la encontró, bajó las escaleras con ligera rapidez por su emoción, ahora que el trabajo estaba hecho lo único que quedaba era salir y reconectar las fuentes de energía eléctrica. Al pasar por la sala no pudo evitar mirar de reojo una vez más el retrato, aquellos rostros felices, una familia próspera y unida, lo que nunca tuvo ni tendría jamás.

̶ Familia, ya veo – Dejó escapar con cierta envidia, por un momento pensó en que los niños como aquella pequeña debían ser increíblemente afortunados por nacer en cuna de oro, a comparación de él que vivió en las calles toda su vida. Se preguntó si la inocencia de esa mocosa duraría unos años más, porque esa virtud la perdería en cuanto dejara esa etapa de niñez.

En cuanto a él, él estaba sucio de pólvora y cubierto de suciedad de callejones, nunca hubo inocencia ni buen corazón dentro de sí.

̶ Supongo que este mundo tarde o temprano también les quita a los ricos sus buenos corazones.

El _click_ de la puerta al salir fue lo último que dejó en esa casa.

La temperatura de aquella noche era un poco más frio de lo usual, a lo cual la gran parte de las personas en la calles habían decido volver a refugiarse en sus acogedores hogares, Gareki fue recibido por las aceras vacías, habiendo ya reconectado los circuitos podía irse orgulloso con el éxito de la misión. Colgó bien la mochila de su hombro mientras andaba con tranquilidad hacia la reja por la cual trepó hasta la cima, pensando en un par de cosas que debía hacer al llegar a casa, esconder las joyas, enviar un mensaje al dueño de la casa de empeño para decirle que mañana iría temprano, asegurarse de comprar una comida un poco más apetecible y de buen gusto, ahora que tenía dinero en sus bolsillos podía darse al menos ese lujo por un día. Justo cuando iba a dar el salto para irse finalmente de allí fue que notó las siluetas que daban la vuelta por la misma esquina en la que se encontraba esa maldita casa.

Su sangre se heló por completo en ese mismo instante, el viento le golpeaba con dureza el rostro y se colaba entre su abrigo azul eléctrico, ¿Cómo había pasado por alto tal error? Tan absorto estaba con las posibilidades que olvidó por completo no bajar la guardia.

Dos personas se encontraban allí, mirándole, aunque no podía asegurar lo mismo de una de ellas. Un hombre de cabello negro, elegantemente vestido y con un ridículo sombrero de copa le miraba con cautela al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa. No supo por qué, pero definitivamente no le causaba gracia.

̶ Pensé por un momento que se trataba de un problema, pero viéndolo bien… – Escuchó decir al hombre, su voz altanera sin duda le hizo fruncir el ceño – Se trata tan solo de un gato callejero.

Apretó su mandíbula molesta, pero evitó dejar su ira explotar, lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención de los vecinos en sus hogares.

̶ ¿Qué? Solo siga adelante, señor. – Dijo con su mejor tono agridulce, mostrando en su sonrisa su desagrado.

̶ Con que este gato quiere mostrar las garras. – Respondió el extraño sin ningún ápice de intimidación. Le vio girar hacia la persona a su lado, alguien mucho bajo que ellos dos, usando un abrigo de capucha que le impedía ver su rostro, aunque al ver su mano enguantada sujetarse a la manga del hombre con fuerza le dejaba ver su inseguridad. – Sigue adelante, no tardaré nada en estar contigo. – Fueron las palabras dichas con amabilidad por el hombre, que puso su mano momentáneamente sobre la cabeza oculta por la tela para darle coraje a su acompañante a salir de escena.

La persona de menor estatura asintió tras unos segundos de duda, Gareki pareció ver que su cabeza se alzaba un poco para verle a él, aunque nunca podría asegurarlo, pues los pasos apresurados lo sacaron de su vista en menos de medio minuto. Ya habiendo cruzado aquella persona la primera calle, regresó sus ojos a la amenaza que era el desconocido de lentes.

̶ Y bien, ¿Qué hace un chico tan joven irrumpiendo en una casa? – Fueron las palabras del susodicho.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Y a ti que te interesa? – Respondió con amargura, sus piernas comenzaban a doler por la posición en la que estaba, pero no podía darse a la fuga tan fácilmente, no cuando alguien había visto perfectamente su rostro. Claro, el plan era tan sencillo que algo como esto tenía que pasar.

̶ ¿Qué edad tienes? 1 6, no, seguramente 15. – Dijo ahora el de lentes, aunque parecía más como palabras para sí mismo.

̶ Mira, puedes irte ahora mismo y no haré nada malo a tu acompañante, podría alcanzarlo con facilidad, así que tan solo síguelo y olvida que viste a un mocoso saliendo de una maldita casa de ricos. – Sus palabras no dejaban nada que desear sobre sus emociones, tan solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

̶ Es una lástima que un chico de tu edad tenga que recurrir a estos medios para sobrevivir, me rompe el corazón. – Fue la molesta respuesta del contrario demostrando falsa lástima, la cual le hizo hervir la sangre a través de su helado cuerpo. – Pero me parece que tienes ciertas habilidades, supongo que para evitar activar las alarmas has de haber cortado las corrientes eléctricas, además, no pareces del tipo que entra sin cuidado, exactamente como un gato sigiloso, aunque sin mucha experiencia.

̶ Señor, estoy perdiendo mi paciencia. – Su arma hasta ahora oculta salió a luz apuntando hacia el rostro del sujeto, demonios, no dejaba de hablar y estaba perdiendo la calma.

̶ ¿No quisieras algo mejor? – Incluso con tal objeto apuntándole a una distancia relativamente cercana aquel misterioso individuo no abandonaba la serenidad de su voz.

̶ ¿Y de dónde crees que puedo obtenerlo, si no es de aquí?

̶ Pobre niño, tan joven y tan perdido – Definitivamente, aquella sonrisa soberbia obligaría a Gareki a halar del gatillo.

̶ Señor, tienes tres segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.

̶ No has matado nunca a nadie, ¿Cierto? – Los ojos sagaces parecían ver a través de él, como si a cada segundo adquiriera más confianza mientras el ladrón perdía los estribos.

̶ Claro que lo he hecho, así que vete ahora. – Bramó ejerciendo un poco de fuerza al gatillo, apenas moviéndolo unos milímetros.

̶ Creo que sería mejor que tu comenzaras a correr cuanto antes. – El hombre cerró sus ojos mientras su sonrisa se extendía aún más, con suficiencia, y Gareki supo que esa clase de sonrisa solo existían cuando alguien recién se jactaba de un éxito, tal y como él lo había hecho. – Trata de no ser tan descuidado la próxima vez o no tendrás la misma oportunidad de escapar. – Comentó con altanería levantando la mano que sostenía el teléfono en llamada.

̶ ¡Mierda! – Exclamó con ira, su rabieta lo llevó a oprimir el gatillo, disparando así una bala que dio torpemente contra la acera varios centímetros lejos del hombre. Dio un salto y comenzó a correr maldiciendo una y otra vez al hombre en su cabeza.

Hirato observó al muchacho correr, una risa escapó de sus labios ante la situación, lo último que imaginó sería encontrar un chico de su clase dando un paseo desinteresado.

̶ ¿Departamento de policías? Quiero informar de un robo y un individuo portando un arma de fuego.

Dio rápidamente la dirección de las calles, después de colgar en seco él siguió caminando con tranquilidad dejando que las luces ahora encendidas de los vecinos y el ladrido de los perros indicaran a la policía encamino dónde había ocurrido el disparo. Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo del saco, ajustó el sombrero que había sido ligeramente desacomodado por el aire nocturno.

̶ ¿Hirato-san? – Escuchó la infantil voz llamarle, la capucha caída tras la carrera.

̶ No te preocupes, no era nadie peligroso. – Aseguró con su siempre tono plácido.

̶ No, no es eso… – Negó bajando un poco el rostro y titubeando sobre sus siguientes palabras, no hubo problema, Hirato lo comprendió bien, y le mostró una de esas sonrisas que siempre lograban calmar las angustias del menor.

̶ Sin duda estará bien, quizás podamos volver a verlo muy pronto.

̶ ¿En serio? – Los orbes del chico se iluminaron con la idea, a lo cual Hirato no hizo más que asentir.

̶ Hm – Musitó como respuesta, tomó el gorro del abrigo para volver a cubrir los llamativos cabellos albinos del joven, quien cerró sus ojos cómodo con la calidez y cuidado con que lo trataba. – Vamos, Nai, es algo tarde para seguir afuera.

̶ Si, Hirato-san. – Nai sonrió con renovados ánimos y sujeto la mano del mayor mientras caminaban regreso a casa.


End file.
